Take Me Away To Bright Tomorrows
by Hverbos514
Summary: When the Sanzo-ikko are saved by a mysterious girl, she somehow finds her way into joining the group on their Journey to the West. As she wins over their friendship, strange incidients involving her and a white wolf (that occasional shows up) begin to occur. This girl has secrets that the Sanzo-ikko and, even Kanzeon Bosatsu, weren't ready for.


**Author's Note:**

**Hello, everyone! This is my first story and I hope you enjoy it. I've been a fan of Saiyuki for a long time and I just thought of this story last night ^_^ So, I hope you enjoy and write a review if you want me to continue.**

**Saiyuki is owned by Kazuya Minekura. I claim no ownership to this series (no matter how much I want to)**

* * *

"_**Maya…"**_

"_**Maya…"**_

"_**Wake up, little one."**_

Hollowed blue eyes fluttered open at the command of a voice. A voice that sounded so warm and loving, but unfamiliar to the young woman. Who did this voice belong to? She didn't know. Where was she? All around her was just whiteness. Her body felt light and peaceful unlike before were all she felt was pain and sorrow. Was she dead? If so, were her precious people with her? Did they win? Was the world finally safe from Arulo?

Flashed of memories ran through her mind. The entire clan and her standing side-by-side facing the growing shadows of Arulo and the corrupted spirits that once stood beside them. Angry animals, humans, and shadows mixing together in a raging battle. The elements of fire, water, earth, air, light and darkness shot across the battlefield. Bodies from both sides littered the ground. She remembered fighting like she had never done before. She remembered the overwhelming sorrow that came over her soul as her precious family – her friends – met the fate that they all knew would happen. But despite that, all of them had some hope that they would live to see the world that they had fought for; the world that they had remained visibly hidden in. That world would never know what they had struggled through since the beginning of its existence. That fact made her feel sad, even though she never felt sad about it before. Maybe it was just because it had finally happened.

"_**Maya…"**_

There is was again; that voice. Who did it belong to?

"Who… are you?" she asked. Her voice sounded quiet and weak to her ears. The voice chuckled.

"_**I am the one who gave life to this world. I am the one who created the bond between my greatest creation and the very spirits of this world."**_

One name came to her.

"Brahmanda," she answered with a light smile on her lips. She didn't know how she could tell, but he also smiled.

"_**Yes, Maya."**_

"Did we win? Did anyone survive?" she asked. There was a long pause as the whiteness around her gave off the feeling of sorrow.

"_**You won… but… no one survived, except you. Even though they are now in paradise, my heart still weeps for the death of my children."**_

The thought of being the only one that survived frightened her. Why didn't she die as well? What kind of hand did fate deal her? All her life, many wanted her dead; now here she was, the only left alive. Any other day, she would have been happy at the thought of nobody wanting her dead; of nobody hating her. What was the point now? Everything she loved was gone from the world. They now awaited her in paradise.

"Are you going to send me there? Am I going to go to see them?" she asked, hope evident in her voice. The world around her seemed to have been struck by pain at her words.

"_**No…"**_

At that word, her soul jolted awake. She was now struck with that pain at what her God had said. At the corners of her eyes, tears started to form.

"_**I will not end your life, Maya."**_

"Please," she begged, her voice rising in strength even though it was now at the level of how a person normally talked. "I beg of you! This world doesn't need me anymore. I want to be with them! Please!"

"_**Enough, Maya!"**_ he snapped. At his next words, he sounded in pain; as if begging her. _**"Please don't ask me that. To ask that of me is the same as asking a parent to kill their own child. I could never do that…"**_

"But… I don't want to be alone," she whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"_**You'll never be alone, Maya,"**_ a new voice soothed. The new voice struck at her heart as she recognized who it belonged to.

"Kain," she whispered, her tears now flowing in joy.

"_**Kain's right, Maya. We will always be with you,"**_ a strong feminine voice agreed. Kimiko.

"_**Yeah, as cheesy as that line is, it's true!"**_ a young boy chirped in. Joshuah.

"_**That's how the clan as always been. Even if we die, the bonds that hold us together will always connect us; even if we don't want that sometimes,"**_ a soft-sounding male chuckled. Hikari.

"_**That part is true,"**_ a similar sounding but more gruff voice snorted. Yami.

"_**We'll all wait for you, Maya. Go live for all of us,"**_ another soft-sounding – but female – voice spoke. Kalua.

"_**Be strong and remember all that I have taught you."**_ Master Gabriel.

"_**Even when you doubted it, you have always been strong, sweetheart."**_

"_**Your grandmother's right, Maya. You've been through a ton of tough shit, yet you still pulled through." **_Grandma and Grandpa.

"_**Maya,"**_ the voice of the head of the family – Kouji – addressed her, _**"Make us proud and show us that the clan still lives."**_ No longer were the tears running down her face from sadness, but from joy. In the back of her mind, it all seemed cheesy like how Joshuah had said, but it still filled her with strength and warmth to know that they would wait for her and support her from paradise.

"Okay," she whispered, a warm smile across her face.

"_**Maya,"**_ Brahmanda spoke, _**"Like you said, this world no longer needs you, so a new chapter will begin for you someplace else. I can't control where it is you will end up at, but I will continue to watch over you. That is my promise."**_

"I have one more question," she said.

"_**What?"**_ he asked.

"Will the White Wolf still be with me? Do I still have the clan's blessing?" she asked as a hand subconsciously clutched the wolf totem around her neck. She heard him chuckle.

"_**Yes. That is something that will never change."**_

She smiled at that thought as her eyes slowly closed.

"_**Sleep well, little one. When you awake your new life will begin."**_

The world around her darkened as the image of an eastern dragon with white and yellow fur watched her. His golden eyes looked at her lovingly.

"_**Mama and I will wait just a little longer. We'll see you soon, sweetheart." **_

* * *

**I'm sure a lot of you are confused as to what the hell's going on, huh? Well, I've been thinking about writing a book for many years and these characters (unfortunately, only one shall be mostly in the story) have been my babies ever since I was 13. I've spend 6 years fleshing out the characters, the original storyline, and how their universe works. I'm still working on it (like how two of these characters names were spontanious) and will someday start writing it. This is just something that I've wanted to write for awhile, but couldn't figure out which animeverse to use. So, Saiyuki was the victim.**

**Like I said before, you're probably confused as hell about the prologue and what's going on. If you stick with it (including myself), later chapters will contain a whole load of information about Maya and explanations for what you just read.**

**Please review and tell me what you think while I start on Chapter One.**


End file.
